


暴风雪

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine(Movies)
Genre: M/M, a lot of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 公路三十题-暴风雪





	暴风雪

鹰嘴酒馆里那个多嘴的女招待说得没错，唐纳德想。  
他又不由自主地想起她黏在一起的睫毛膏和啤酒杯上招摇的唇印，甜甜的香水味混着工人们廉价烟草的气味形成了某种难以跨越的烟雾，在嗡嗡的粗口和吞咽声中升腾。一家既给过路旅客歇脚，又为当地各种工会和小团体——砌水泥的工人、铲雪司机、家里有个唠唠叨叨的老婆或者叛逆的女儿的秃顶中年人——提供了消息集散地与吐苦水的烟灰缸。酒馆门口挂着一个颇像侏儒脑袋之类奇形怪状的东西，唐纳德不动声色地打量了一会儿之后吐出一口白气——形状像个缺了尾巴的鲸鱼，那是一只快要憋死在雪堆里的鹰头雕像。他们进门的时候门口的铃铛震天响，他条件反射般地瞟了一眼他的同伴——他正皱着眉头扑棱毛帽子和脖子上沾的雪，天，唐纳德觉得他的睫毛上结了冰，他真的得想办法给24找个护目镜才行。  
外头实在是太冷了，他实在没料到这样的小酒馆会来这么一出，那该死的铃铛难道不会像加油管一样冻住什么的吗？他在门口厚实的地毯上跺了跺脚，就这么一小阵子，雪已经开始融化，凉意如同多毛的蜘蛛一般爬进他的脚底。至少屋子里很暖和，木头和人们的烟头一样烧成红彤彤的白灰色，他觉得胸口的冷意散了散，但是还不够——“伏特加！”唐纳德挪动冻僵的手臂，歪了歪头，咬着摘下了冷冰冰的皮手套，往吧台前一靠，敲了敲桌子。好几天没上机油还掺了不少雪粒风沙的机械手安静地躲在几层衣袖之下，暂时没有惹出不必要的麻烦的打算。他的同伴一声不吭地在找了个角落坐下了，离壁炉还挺近，火光照得他的脸半明半暗，像岩洞里的史前壁画：野性的、原始的线条在火焰下仿佛舞动起来，那时候手电筒和探头灯都得靠边站，只有偷来的火种才能照亮漫长时光里落灰的灵魂。  
变种人也不抗冻啊，唐纳德颇有点幸灾乐祸地想，抽了抽鼻子。他觉得自己的脑浆都给冻成烂麦片了。他们偷来的小破车里的暖气时好时坏，又因为省油而不能老开着，他发誓再喝不上一口烈酒他就会抖得像只毛没长齐的小鸡崽了。幸好那女招待速度一流，唐纳德觉得可以因此原谅她那被撑得不太美观，让人想起倒放着的圣诞树的制服。外来客？她眼睛一挑，扫了扫他们俩，露出一个见多识广的老练笑容。这天路可不好走，她说。香水味混着烟气攀附上黑乎乎的窗子，如果不是风在外头呜呜作响，他会以为这儿是跨洋邮轮的下等船舱。唐纳德扯了扯嘴角，电话线能通吗？他喝了口酒，胃适时地烧起来，暖流涌上他的指尖。作为一个谨慎的逃亡者，他在桌子底下按住了24的手，觉得挺暖乎，就干脆握住了。你可别给我惹麻烦，他心里想，我们就快要到边界了。  
电话线？女招待耳朵后头别了根烟，她取下来，唐纳德耸耸肩示意自己没有火。她瘪了瘪嘴，又把烟别回去了，一缕染成红色的头发垂到她的制服领口。电话早断了，你们从南边来，看到那吹断的信号塔没有？真吓人呢。她的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，一副漫不经心的样子，却又时不时地从糊成一团的睫毛膏底下偷看24。唐纳德的手握得更紧了，出于连他自己也不清楚的原因，他开始慢慢地摸着24的指关节，24的手挣动一下，又不动了。那是金属爪子冒出来的地方，唐纳德心想，他又喝了一大口酒。再往北走怎么样？他问，露出个低俗的调情笑容，他知道自己笑成那样是什么样子，一个知情知趣的好小伙——可不是帮派混混，他喉咙上的纹身被安抚在塑料拉链和防水衣后面，露不出一点端倪。女招待挑了挑眉毛，唐纳德不合时宜地想起这一路上天际边偶尔飞过的乌鸦，都是黑色的嘛，也还都预示着坏兆头。往北走不了，暴风雪就要吹到这儿了。她边说边挪开身子，示意唐纳德看吧台上放着的一个收音机。信号塔断掉之前的消息，她又说，唐纳德开始觉得她的声音像一窝没断奶的猫，在惹人心烦的时候适合拿去淹死的那种。你们可以碰碰运气，不行就回来嘛。她这次是正大光明地给24抛了个媚眼，暗示性地咬了咬下唇，然后就端起盘子走开了。  
24动了动才让唐纳德发现自己握着他的手的力气大得吓人，他惊讶于24的被动，这家伙居然没反抗。他们的手心都出汗了，黏糊糊的，像夏天里洒在背心上的的气泡水。唐纳德喝完最后一口酒，把杯子哐得一声摔在桌子上，周围有人朝这边看了看，他也没精力在乎了。从进门到现在他第一次正眼看着24。金刚狼的脸部轮廓——他在旧照片和剪报里迷恋过的——已经渐渐模糊了，他现在看到的是那个自己参与设计的实验品，准备量产的杀人武器，那个他亲手撬开笼门带着逃跑的野兽。X24的鼻子冻得有点红，耳朵边儿也是。他的眼睛还是暗沉沉的，脸上没有什么外露的情绪。火光闪烁在他缩小的瞳仁里，像圣歌里歌颂的烛火。你在想什么？唐纳德在心里问，他知道自己是问给自己听的，一个被应该被投进深井里淹死的蠢问题。酒馆里的声音如同一层又一层的海浪，壁炉里的烟雾打着旋儿在拥挤的酒桌之间穿行，风声撼动鹰嘴酒馆久经风霜的外墙，当啷一声吹断一根刚结好的冰凌。有什么东西摔碎了，破壳了，那些响动细细簌簌，被压在沉沉雪花之下，不仔细听就会错过的。  
24眨了一下眼睛，他的大拇指轻轻地，像是怕惊动什么幼鸟一样碰了碰唐纳德的手心。

那个该死的婊子说得没错，唐纳德想，他哆哆嗦嗦地拽上防风帽，把自己那颗可怜的脑袋尽可能得裹紧一些。这种天气抹发蜡是自找不痛快，他那头颇引以为豪的金发如今像发霉的烂稻草一样狂乱地支棱，蹭得他后颈发痒。雪已经把轮胎埋死，引擎发动三次之后也彻底咽气，就连之前那种垂死的哼唧声都发不出。驾驶座里冷得跟冰窖似的，说不定真正的冰块都会尖叫说太冷然后融化——唐纳德觉得自己的脑子已经不好使了。夹杂着石头的雪块和勉强支撑到现在的断木条被狂风席卷着冲刺，像一群发狂的狼狗一样连番袭击他的后背。即便是最健壮的鹰，也会在这样的狂风里连翻几个跟头。  
太冷了，他的牙齿开始打颤，咯登咯登，如同坏了的布谷鸟报时器。机械手根本动不了，里头还不知道偷偷夹了多少雪水和石块，沉得像拽着一头死牛。他接近一天没吃东西了，一个小时前空腹喝下的烈酒和劈头盖脸打来的雪块一起让他有种被喷枪灼伤的错觉。眼前的白茫茫雪色在他低血糖的视线当中扭曲着成了长满白毛的大脚怪，或者浑身带刺的冰雪女王，正挥着带倒刺的鞭子脚踏冰砖来抓他去当囚犯。该死的暴风雪。臭婊子的乌鸦嘴。他动了动嘴唇，未出口的脏话结成一团白气，在他的嘴角撕开几道热腾腾的血口。这跟在沼泽地里走路区别不大，每一步都往地下陷进去，越来越深。  
有谁狠狠地拽了他一把，弄得他的肩膀生疼，他的嘴里一股不知哪儿来的血腥味，混着酒味冲得他脑袋生疼。他使劲睁大眼睛望了望四周，这才意识到自己差点踩进捕兽夹子里去。他妈的！如果不是快冻僵了，他就要亲手掰断那个该死的铁架子，再踩上几脚。他的脏话在肺泡里咕噜地响，在唇舌边绕了几个弯，到底还是没说出口。24的手稳稳地撑着他，他几乎整个人靠在他的怀里。他们的外衣擦过彼此的防水层，打了个微不可闻的招呼。24个头比他高，也比他强壮，而且他实在是太冷了。唐纳德默许了24穿过他腋下的手臂，就像对方在酒馆时默许他攥紧的手指。  
唐纳德发着抖，他觉得自己皮手套里的手已经生了冻疮，痒得仿佛有一群食人蚁在大快朵颐。他拽了一下24的衣摆。对方停住脚，往唐纳德那边偏了偏戴着毛帽子的脑袋。他还是没给24找到防护镜，那双眼睛被风吹得满是血丝，几乎睁不开了，他一定是凭着野兽一样的直觉走在茫茫大雪当中的。他又拽了拽。24把头垂得更低了，风在他们之间吹出古怪的奏鸣曲，一会儿像失了拍子的乡间小调，一会儿又像呜咽的挽歌。猎人。唐纳德用口型说。他重复了一遍，感觉血口子已经被冻干了，那股腥气还是没有散去，反而阴魂似的在随着他的呼吸不断壮大。他盯着24浑浊的眼睛，紧紧盯着，仿佛那里头藏着什么珍宝。24点了一下头，下巴撞上一根飞过来的断枝，那东西随后又跌倒在他的领子里。得弄个防护镜才行，唐纳德想，伤到了眼睛怎么办？他们重又跌跌撞撞地迈步，24像战时士兵攥着武器一样紧紧拽着他在雪地里跋涉。

他肯定是在某个时候昏过去了，接着又醒了，然后又昏过去了。这不能怪他，他在研究所里的第一任命是工程师，不是什么变种的战争机器或者雪地战机。他们不知道走了多久。他在混乱的白茫景色中看到过一排针树，还有松树，那些可怜巴巴的树枝上挤满了雪块，在暴风雪中发出属于自己的哀鸣。他记得漏进靴子里的雪，砸在脑袋上的树枝，还有24在他耳边的灼热吐息——烫人，仿佛舔舐铜币的火舌。时间被寒冷和疲惫拉长成濒死的折磨，每一秒都是无处可逃的寒冷。被他们丢在荒野雪地里的汽车估计已经冻死了，如果他们倒霉到还需要回去的话，可以考虑给它立个墓碑。风声持续不断，仿佛他们正在走向的不是那唯一的庇护所，而是真正的地狱——没有生灵，只有亘古不变的冷意和风的低吟。  
寒冷让他的想象力变得扭曲了，唐纳德心想，他蜷缩在猎人小屋里所有能收集到的布料里。24把窗帘都扯下来了，反正半径三公里都难有人烟，更何况，他们已经快要到达目的地，不再需要担心打探的目光和耳语了。他摘下了皮手套，也干脆卸下了机械手，断肢的创面红肿得吓人，交错生长着疤痕组织，像一颗变形的、丑陋的星星。他的指甲上都是干掉的血迹，在24升起的壁炉火光下时不时闪动一下。风声弱了些，或者说他的听力也已经冻僵，但唐纳德觉得暴风雪的威力减弱了些许，不再是之前一副犯癫痫的狂乱样子。  
火堆上架着的水壶发出令人欣慰的哨音。24蹬掉了湿漉漉的靴子，光着脚踩在小屋子里的毛地毯上——真不知道是什么东西的毛，拿起水壶倒了杯滚烫的热水，塞进唐纳德勉强完好的那只手里。  
热水的蒸汽化掉了24眉毛上残留的一点雪花，淌进鬓间。他还是没什么表情，也依旧沉默不语。唐纳德觉得热量又慢慢回到他的身体里，冻僵的肢体开始发麻刺痛，这是个好现象，太好了，他不想再安个机械腿。  
他又觉得自己听见了那种生长的声音，细细簌簌，在这个寂静的避难所里尤为清晰。希望。这个词让他舌尖发苦，胆汁涌上喉咙又被咽回去。希望。这个词在他的牙齿间打了个转，他清楚就算那个词跳上三圈狐步舞他也不会说出来的。  
唐纳德•皮尔斯不相信幸运。他打破了潘多拉的魔盒放出来的东西到底是什么，也要等活下来之后才能见分晓。  
喂。他说，声音哑得不成样子。24转过头看着他。实验体X24总是会听见他的声音，不管在什么样的混乱当中，不管他刚刚杀了多少人，用那爪子撕开了多少人的血肉。这也是变种人的优势之一吗？变种人。实验体，他想，我的实验体。  
过来，他继续说。他把那铁杯子热水喝光，也尽量舔干净了嘴边的血迹，可那股腥气依旧挥之不去，不过也没什么要紧，他觉得24不会在意的。24站起身，他光着脚，湿透的衣服和唐纳德自己的一块儿拿去烘干了，现在穿着的是猎人小屋里找到的夏季短装。别扭，不合身，但是露出来的肌肉线条在火光下跳动着不合时宜的肉欲感。  
再过来一点。唐纳德听见自己说，他惊讶于自己迅速暖和起来的身体。他裹在24拼凑起来的被子里，只要动动肩膀，再机灵一点儿，这玩意儿就能在半分钟之内滑落在地。换言之，只要他想，赤身裸体是一个很轻松的选择。  
24又走近了些，简易壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响。他甚至犹豫了一下，才在唐纳德身边坐下来。  
唐纳德伸出手，像呼噜猫咪一样摸了一把24还沾点水汽的头发，然后把他拉进一个带点铁锈气息的亲吻里。不知从什么时候起，咆哮的风声减弱了，现在的声响就像是传说中的精灵或是鬼魂敲打窗壁，仿佛试图窥视屋里那紧紧交缠着下坠的两个灵魂。  
24非常暖和，唐纳德躺在地毯上想，他的断肢搭在24平稳起伏的胸口上，另一只手揽他的手臂。风声如同温柔的摇篮曲，在旷野里回响。雪花簌簌飘落。  
暴风雪也要过去了。


End file.
